User talk:KiumaruHamachi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KidProdigy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidProdigy (Talk) 19:11, November 26, 2012 Re:Helping Out Finally someone who ask me the format of this wiki. Well, you see there is a strict policy about it. Take the Haiji page for a example. Also we only are accepting raw images, so we won't accept scan images or images from any other website. Also we prefer them on PNG format for the quality. If you have any questions feel free to ask me, I am here to help. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:37, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Seems you have experience as a wikian. Well normally I can handle things alone but I am extremely busy literally those years. Most pages that I have deleted is because it doesn't suite the style of this wiki. Many editors came with chapter pages containing scanned images of the chapters and other stuff. As you have stated, fan theories are not allowed and also information that contains spoilers. If you see any texts that are red then you can create a page if you like. If there is a page you don't understand how it must be then you can ask me how you should take it on. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::You seem fine to me. Evenly due that I love the Naruto Wikia outline, I haven't come up with a original design of my own, but I do give them credits that for sure. Well about the templates, I'd like to add my own templates which it can be at one line with the other templates around this wiki. But which template has you in mind. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:10, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Mostly, I am making my own templates. You can show the samples to me but at your own wiki's. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:21, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the late reply I am very busy this moment. Let's hold the idea about it until the continuation of the series, I have something figured out. In the weekends I will create more layouts and informations. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking the same way, but even so we doesn't add information if the chapter hasn't been released in scanned. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:19, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, let's work hard for it. I am already busy with the characters. But due to the scanned chapters and all, the names are somewhat messed up. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Great, I wish for that too to happen! well let's also hope the series will become a big hit, it already achieved a big name by it's fans. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC) : Yep, I'm busy. But I will make a lot of time free to edit this wiki. Evenly you are also busy but do not let wiki overtake your work. Like you say, we can manage that. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::If you actually mean that the whole arc must be named English Arc then yeah, mostly I was also thinking the same about it because the Introduction arc didn't felt like a introduction, more showing of a stepping in the shadow. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, Then It will stay Introduction arc. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :OK, understood. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know, see what you can see that needs to be covered. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Besides templates and arc names, all I can see are just keeping the characters updated with accurate information from the newly released chapters. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :No need to apologize. School is much more important than wikia, hopefully you will pass. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 16:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Surprised at Activity I am seeing it too. I am glad you're happy. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sources Didn't I just mention it in Heidi's Talk Page? It's from the first volume of HJ where Tabata Yuuki gave a brief statistic of Chitose and Heidi. You can see the link in Heidi's talk page, I've put it there. If you want to know about the credibility of the information, ask Guilherme Abe. He was the one who provided it. 20:12,4/6/2013